100 Lies
by Schwan
Summary: He fed her countless lies, and she trusted him countless times. When she was with him, her emotions swayed endlessly. She wasn't sure of what to believe. All she recieved from a rare chance some would die for was a world of pain worse than death itself. 100 one-shots about the relationship between Anko and Orochimaru.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So there's this thing that been going around the PJO fandom for a while. It's a 100 one-shot series. (That means I didn't make the types of one-shots) But I decided it'd be great for writing about he relationship between Anko and Orochimaru. It's pretty much one-shots on a bunch of words.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Introduction

_For, usually and fitly, the presence of an introduction is held to imply that there is something of consequence and importance to be introduced._  
-Arthur Machen

Twelve-year-old Anko Mitarashi grinned widely as she walked down the streets of Konoha. This was perhaps the best day of her life. She adjusted her newly acquired shinobi vest and spotted her favorite dango shop nearby. She all but flew over to it.

Today was great! She had just been promoted as the only Chunnin this time around, and she felt like she could do anything. She wished Kurenai, Azuma, and Kakashi hadn't had to go on that mission. She knew they would've loved to celebrate with her.

She skipped her way up to the counter and hopped up to one of the chairs. She placed her elbows on the counter, still grinning like crazy, and waited for the shop owner to finish serving a young man a few seats away. He spotted Anko and walked her way.

"Anko!" Izuna greeted, smiling at her. "I heard you were promoted as a Chunnin today! Congratulations! The usual?"

Anko nodded and held up two fingers. "But make it double! I'm feeling celebrative today!"

Izuna laughed. "Fine by me! In fact, I'll give it to you free! Consider it a treat!"

"Oh, man!" Anko exclaimed, her grin widening even more. "Thanks Izuna!"

"No problem!" he replied and got to work cooking it.

Anko glanced around the shop. The place was packed. Citizens were huddled into the booths and chatting happily at their tables. She looked back at he counter as Izuna gave her twenty sticks of dango.

"Thanks again, Izuna!" she said, then begin chowing down. She was halfway through her fifth stick when a man sat next to her. She glanced over at him.

He had long slick black hair and green snake-like eyes. His skin was chalk-white and his face was sharply angled. He had on the usual attire of a Jonin, and she briefly wondered where she had seen him before.

He ordered three sticks of dango. Then he turned to her and said, "That was quite an impressive performance at the tournament."

Anko turned fully as she heard his silky voice. Then realization dawned on her. "You're that dude," she said. "The proctor for the third exam, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, thanks," she said.

He stared at her steadily, and though she could usually hold the gaze of anybody and stare them down, she had no chance against this guy. His eyes were a void, deep and dark.

Anko cleared her throat uneasily and said, "I forgot your name."

"Orochimaru," he said.

She nodded absently as Izuna served him, wondering where she had heard that name before. She knew she had heard it a dozen times over, but she didn't know why.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Orochimaru asked her, beginning to eat his dango. Even this move was graceful.

Anko looked at him inquiringly.

"The one that you used to end the final match."

"Oh," Anko said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "My parents taught it to me. I didn't get it mastered until just recently."

Orochimaru nodded, then asked suddenly, "Do you have any family currently?"

Anko stared at him, then said, "Um…Yeah?"

Orochimaru was silent for a long moment before he said softly, "How would you like to train with me?"

Anko gasped, her head snapping around to stare at him. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't know, you seem like kind of a creeper to me," she said bluntly, her spunk returning as her happiness slowly ebbed. "They say not to take candy from strangers."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you passing off the chance to train with a Sannin?" he asked.

Anko's mouth flopped open and she stared at him some more. Now she knew where that name had come from! Orochimaru, of the Legendary Sannin.

The grin appeared on her face again and she said, "Are you kidding? No way! Let's start tomorrow!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think so far! Review please!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	2. Love

**Okay, so I know most of you were disappointed at how Orochimaru met Anko when she turned 12, but I did it because I figured he had to notice her somehow. I really didn't think about the timeline, because it's just Anko and Orochimaru and I'm not going to go into all the complication of the timeline. It also seemed to me that Anko was between 14 or 15 when Orochimaru gave her the curse mark, and that she trained for 2 or 3 years with him. Sorry if you don't like it, but she'll get plenty of time with him in the story, believe me.**

**Okay, I know this one is kind of short. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Love

_A part of kindness consists in loving people more than they deserve._

-Joseph Joubert

"Orochimaru-sensei?" Anko asked as she looked up at the blue sky, exhausted from training.

"Yes, Anko?" Orochimaru said, his eyebrows raised as he walked over to her.

"What is love?"

Orochimaru was silent for a moment before he said, "Anko, is this a trick question?"

"Well, I know what love _is_!" she said, laughing. "But I mean…why do people love each other?"

Orochimaru stayed silent again as he considered her question. He sat down beside her and started. "Love is a strong emotion, Anko," he started. "It is difficult to put it into words."

Anko stuck her bottom lip out, her brow furrowing.

"Love is…when someone cares for another person," he continued. "They want to protect that person and keep harm from coming to them."

"Well, I know," Anko told him. "But I want to know why people want to protect others."

Orochimaru was again silent for a long moment. Then he answered, "Everyone needs a companion in this world. No one can do everything alone. So we channel that need in love, but it goes much deeper than that."

Anko didn't respond as she continued to stare up at the sky. Then she climbed to her knees, a wide grin on her face as she faced Orochimaru. "I love you Orochimaru-sensei!"

* * *

**It didn't go as deep as I planned to, but it seemed okay to me.**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	3. Light

**Hey guys! Nothing to say! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Light

_The sun is gone, but I have light._

-Kurt Cobain

Anko pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at the floor beneath her. Just two days ago, she had received an MIA note from the Hokage about Kurenai. She couldn't help imagining all the horrible possibilities of what could have befell her best friend.

Anko didn't even look up as the door opened and Orochimaru walked in. He crouched beside her and said, "Anko."

Anko lifted her chin slightly and met his eyes, a small glint of worry in them.

"You need to come out," he said. "You've been in here for nearly two days. We must train."

Anko curled up tighter and replied, "I can't. What if she's dead? I won't ever see her again."

Orochimaru sighed and sat against the wall beside her. "Anko," he said warily. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"I know," Anko said, her voice gaining a sad edge. "But that doesn't stop me from feeling like I have a rip in my heart."

Orochimaru was silent for a long moment before he said, "Everyone has darkness within them, but they also have a light. If it's strong enough it can dispel the darkness and put it away forever. Your light is strong enough, Anko. Use it."

Anko looked up at him and then glanced back down to the floor, thinking. Then she untangled herself and stood, smiling slightly at him. "I get it," she said, much of the sorrow slipping away. "I just have to know that everything will be okay in the end. Thanks Orochimaru-sensei!"

* * *

**I know it never mentioned something like that actually happening to Kurenai, but hey, this is just a bunch of one-shots, right?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	4. Dark

**Okay. Sorry about not updating for a while. Been a little busy past few days. Anyways, this chapter's pretty short, but I remembered during the land of the sea arc that she said everything was dark when she got her curse mark.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Dark

_Suffering is permanent, obscure and dark, And shares the nature of infinity._

-William Wordsworth

Everything was dark.

She couldn't see, couldn't breath, couldn't hear. The pain was absolute.

It hurt so much, both in and out. Her body hurt so much, the pain radiating out from that point on her neck. Her emotions couldn't take it; what he sensei had done to her.

Everything was dark and she hurt so much. She was numb, but she was in so much pain. It all hurt _so much_.

She couldn't see. It was dark. Even if she could see, she wouldn't care, she wouldn't know what was going on. There was too much pain. But the pain and darkness. It was lasting for eternity. She didn't want to stay like this. She couldn't stay like this forever.

She wanted to give up so bad. She wanted to just give up to the pain, to the darkness. But something wouldn't let her. She wasn't sure if it was her or the blending darkness and pain.

Time was blending to. She didn't know how long it had been. She didn't know how long it had been since her sensei had done this to her, pushed her into the darkness and pain.

_It was so dark._

Then, the pain snapped, cut off. Then escalated to unbearable limits. Something ripped in her, and true darkness came, wiping away her consciousness.

* * *

**I know it was super short, but I tried to get a lot of feeling into it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	5. Seeking Solace

**Hey! How are you all doing? I'm doing great!**

**I loved writing this chapter. I think I like it the most out of all of them so far. But just so you guys know, these chapters aren't going in order. I'm kind of going to just be jumping around, but you'll know the general time of each chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Seeking Solace

_Is solace anywhere more comforting than that in the arms of a sister?_

-Alice Walker

Anko found herself counting tiles on the ceiling again.

She had been in this hospital room for a week now, with numerous injuries; some physical, most mental and emotional. She hadn't spoken a word, but the doctors couldn't find any problems with her throat. They finally dubbed her a mental mute, made so by the trauma. Not to mention she had been cuffed to the bed, deemed guilty until further notice by Danzo.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in once more for the second time that day. She walked over to Anko's bed and checked her monitors and charts. Then, turning a sad eye on her, she said, "You have a visitor."

She left and murmured to someone outside. A moment later, Kurenai walked in, a bundle of dark purple flowers in her hands. She gasped when she saw Anko and hurried over to her. She collapsed into the chair next to her bed, placing the flowers on the desk beside her.

"Oh, Anko," she whispered, both hands covering her mouth, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "What did he do to you?"

Anko didn't say anything, she couldn't have if she wanted to. She could still remember it all as if it had happened not two minutes ago. The pain had been unbearable…

Kurenai leaned over and pulled Anko into a firm hug, tears leaking from her eyes as she held her closest friend.

Anko could hold it in no longer.

Without warning, the dam broke, and all her tears and sorrow came pouring out. She cried into Kurenai's shoulder, sobs wracking her body as she finally let go of the unfathomable pain and sadness she had been holding within her.

Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes of this, she pulled away, and Kurenai leaned back, her eyes wet.

"Kurenai," she whispered, her voice scratchy and raw from lack of use.

A sad smile appeared on Kurenai's face, and she said, "It's good to have you back, Anko." She picked up the flowers again and held them up for Anko to see. "Dark purple, see? The same color as your hair. They're called Statice."

"Remembrance and sympathy?" Anko croaked.

Kurenai's smile grew a bit. "Azuma picked them out."

And, even though she would've thought it impossible, Anko felt the ghost of a smile grace her face.

Kurenai's smile widened even more. "See?" she said, walking around Anko's bed and placing the flowers in the vase situated on her bedside table. "I made you smile."

She leaned over and hugged Anko again. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	6. Break Away

**Hey guys! How's it going? Not much to say here, so I'll let you read!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Break Away

_For__ those men who, sooner or later, are lucky enough to break away from the pack, the most intoxicating moment comes when they cease being bodies in other men's command and find that they control their own time, when they learn their own voice and authority._

-Theodore White

Anko wasn't sure when she had decided to do it. Probably when he showed her that girl. The girl with the scales and fins, floating in that tank.

Anko shook her head, dispersing the grim thought. She hurriedly packed another Fuma shuriken into her bag and glanced around, checking her surrounding for any people. She expanded her senses and chakra, checking even farther, into the halls and other rooms. No one.

Anko took a deep breath and hooked the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She cracked open her door and glanced both ways down the hall. It was dark, almost pitch black, but she could sense everything around her.

She took another deep breath, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. Then she stepped soundlessly into the hall, closing the door behind her. She ran down the hall, slow enough to prevent making any sound, but fast enough to get out of there quickly

She dodged around a table and slid along the wall, casting her senses around the next corner. Sensing nothing, she continued on. Once she arrived at the heat-detecting section of the hallway, she silently jumped to the roof. She channeled chakra into her hands and feet and crawled across the roof like a bug. When she was past that part, she dropped back down the floor.

Finally, after tiptoeing through the hall for another three minutes, she made it to the door. It was the only door for security purposes, or so he had said. Anko wasn't so sure of anything he had said anymore.

She opened it just enough to slip outside. She knew if she opened it any further, the hinges would squeak and he would wake up.

But once she was outside, she felt like she had free reign. Once more taking a deep breath, she leaped off the high deck, not touching the steps for fear that they would creak. Then she began to jog away. Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" her sensei's voice hissed.

And Anko screamed.

* * *

**That one was a little different, and kind of hard for me to write, but I think it turned out okay.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	7. Heaven

**Hey guys! Sorry! I know it's been a while since I last updated! I apologize! I couldn't figure out how to write this one, but I finally settled on this. I know it's not the best, but hopefully it satisfies you for now!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Heaven

_On earth there is no Heaven, but there are pieces of it._

-Jules Renard

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven."

Anko stared at the Third Hokage, uncomprehending. She continued to look at the Third before switching her gaze to Jiraiya, then Tsunade. Without speaking a word, she made the question clear in her eyes.

"That is what he called it," Sarutobi explained warily. "Orochimaru called it the Cursed Seal of Heaven."

Anko flinched at the name, and the other three in the room noticed it. The fear flashed through her eyes, barely noticeable, but there all the same.

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven?" she repeated, her eyebrows drawn together. "How can something like that have a name like that?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "It is how he is."

"I know that," Anko replied harshly, and she winced a moment later, showing her regret to the reaction. "But still…to name something so…so close to death and with that much pain…It's hard to believe, even for him."

Anko knew the words were true, and she knew that they sounded like they were coming from a grown woman. She knew she had matured more than a decade in just a few weeks. But the words felt strange coming from her mouth. It felt strange talking of her mentor, her sensei, her father figure this way.

Again, Sarutobi shook his head.

"It probably seems that way to him," Anko muttered, malice filling her voice. "Standing on the other side of it."

She looked up, meeting the eyes of each of the three in the room. "Something that close to Hell cannot be called something like that. You have no idea how wrong that name is."

* * *

**Okay, guys. Fair warning: I start my first year of middleschool in about a week, and it'll probably take some time for me to get used to the change. So in a week, if all updates suddenly come to a stop, don't be surprised. Just wanted to let you peeps know in advance!**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


	8. Innocence

**Hey guys! Hope this day finds you very happy! Are you excited for Christmas? (Or the end of the world?) XD. Anyways, I don't have any excuses to give you guys this time. I was just being lazy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Innocence

_"Through our own recovered innocence we discern the innocence of our neighbors."_

-Henry David Thoreau

"But I told you already, I don't remember anything!" Anko cried.

"Silence!" the council member replied scathingly. "You haven't been given permission to speak!"

Anko grit her teeth, holding back the reply that automatically came to mind. She stared up at the Council that currently before her in a semicircle, seated on a raised pedestal. It was probably designed to intimidate her. The council of consisted of the two Council Elders, Danzo, the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, and a few other elected citizens and shinobi.

"There is still no full knowledge that you may not be a spy for Orochimaru," Danzo continued after her outburst. Anko winced at the name of her former sensei. "Considering the dangers of a missing ninja of his caliber, him knowing the Leaf Village's whereabouts could be disastrous."

"But I'm-"

"Even the very chance," one shinobi said, cutting her off. "That she could be a spy for that monster should warrant a complete lockdown."

"Don't forget," a citizen said once he was finished. "She went with him in the first place. If she were still a true Leaf shinobi, then she wouldn't have left. Technically, she's a missing nin too."

"I didn't even-"

"That mark on her neck is really all the proof we need," another shinobi said. "He's practically branded her."

_He did. _Anko thought.

"Are we agreed then?" Homaru, the male Council Elder asked.

A chorus of assent greeted him. Hands raised in vote.

Anko dropped her head to stare at the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes. So this was the fate that awaited her? And it wasn't even her fault. It was _his_. All _his._

_ Don't cry, _she reminded herself. It was the only way to stay sane in a life turned backward like this. _Don't you dare cry._

So she pushed the tears down and lifted her head, ready to take on the fate that awaited her.

"Anko Mitarashi, by agreement of the Council, I hereby declare you sentenced to-"

"I veto."

The Elder's voice went silent and everyone's heads turned toward the very center of the raised pedestal, where the Third Hokage sat. His sharp black eyes stared at Anko with an intensity that made her want to scrunch down into her seat. She looked down at her interlaced hands.

"As do I."

Anko's head snapped up again to stare at the second one who had spoken up. Jiraiya's usual smiling face looked grim and determined. He winked at Anko before turning slightly to face the rest of the Council.

"Look, I know Orochimaru better than anyone, and this is not something of his doing," he said. "Not completely, anyways. He might have apprenticed her for a while and planted the curse mark on her neck, but he's not spying through her. I can tell that much. There are just too many signs. Oh, sure, there's probably a spy in this village somewhere, but it's not her."

One shinobi started: "You don't-"

"Jiraiya is right," the Third Hokage agreed, cutting him off. "When Orochimaru wants something done, he does it intimately. He likes to stay in the shadows, out of the center of attention. He'd want the same for his spies."

"But Orochi-"

"Also," the Third continued, his gaze softening slightly. "Do not forget the fact that this girl nearly died on her way back to Konoha. Can you not see the distress in her eyes when we speak of Orochimaru?"

The entire Council turned their heads to stare at Anko, who tried to help by looking as pitiful as she could muster.

"I still haven't change my mind," Danzo said after a long moment of silence. A chorus of assent followed his statement.

Jiraiya chuckled right before the Hokage's voice boomed throughout the room, completely different from that which he had just been using a couple seconds before. "I am Third Hokage," he said, his tone deep and authoritive. "As I hold this position, I have the right of overrule as long as another member on the Council agrees with my interests, which Jiraiya does. I believe this meeting has been decided."

Several on the Council opened their mouths to protest, but realized what he had said and the validity of it and closed their mouths. Danzo and the Council Elders simmered, all but steaming with anger and disagreement.

"Anko Mitarashi," the Third declared. "On behalf of the Council, I hereby release you from trial. You are innocent and free to go."

Anko stared for a moment before struggling to her feet. She bowed respectfully to what looked to be the whole Council, but was really just the Third alone. Then she turned and limped out of the room, her single crutch clicking against the wooden floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs._


End file.
